


Maybe I Like You

by writellings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Schmoop, Sweet and short, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writellings/pseuds/writellings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata stops smiling, Kageyama is the first to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, hope you like it :)  
>  ~~idk what's up with the title pfffft~~

Hinata’s smile is always brighter when Kageyama is around, but he never seems to notice. His jump is always a little higher with Kageyama by his side, like he’s trying to reach his eyes. But Kageyama never looks at him.

Hinata’s eyes are always a little emptier and his shoulders are a little more hunched when Kageyama isn’t looking – _because_ he isn’t looking.

When Hinata stops smiling, Kageyama is the first to notice.

“What’s with you, dumbass?” the taller boy snaps after practice. The sky is showered with thick clouds and the air around them is suffocating.

Hinata lifts his head to look at him. “What do you mean? I’m fine,” he says.

“No you’re not. You’ve been acting weird for weeks now,” Kageyama crosses his arms in front of himself. Hinata shuffles his feet and bites down on his lip. Kageyama knows he wants to say something and he wishes he knew what it was and that he could make it easier for him somehow.

“Why don’t you like me?” Hinata blurts out, eyes glued to his feet.

Kageyama lets out a surprised breath. “Of course I like you, dumbass. What are you talking about?”

“I didn’t mean – I mean, why don’t you _like_ me?” he looks like he’s going to cry. Kageyama wants to reach out for him, but his arms feel stiff and heavy. He looks away because he doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what Hinata wants him to say.

“Why do you care, anyway?” he says instead, leaving his arms hanging at his sides.

“Because _I_ like _you_!” Hinata is looking at him now, his eyes are big and red and tearful. Maybe if Kageyama wasn’t such and all-around fuck-up, he would know what to say instead of just _I like you too_ and _Please don’t cry._  But he’s never been good with people, and he’s never been good with words.

“I – I like you too,” he says, stumbling over his words and looking at his feet. Hinata sniffles.

“Y-you do?” his voice is quiet and small and utterly adorable.  “You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” he accuses.

And Kageyama doesn’t think, and he doesn’t breathe, he just leans down and presses his lips to Hinata’s. The smaller boy leans into his embrace and puts his hands around Kageyama’s shoulders.

Kageyama’s never been good with people, and he’s never been good with feelings, but as Hinata leans into him he thinks that maybe it doesn’t matter, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and cudos are always appreciated. I'm also on [Tumblr](http://bokuakakuroo.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/saudadaes)


End file.
